From Out of the Shadows
by Michelle the Editor
Summary: A pair of mysterious Rangers attack every Ranger and villain base, on one specific day. Can the Rangers stop them before it's too late?


Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers.

~oOo~

It was dark in the Command Center. Alpha 5 had shut down for the night, and most of the computers were turned off. The only sounds were quiet beeping and the hum of computers. The Rangers had taken care of another fish monster that day, and Rita and Zedd were probably still yelling at Goldar for failing.

Then, there was a flash of light, and two Rangers appeared near the Viewing Globe. It was too dark to distinguish their colors, but they weren't any of Zordon's Rangers. Quietly, they tiptoed further into the Command Center. Zordon's tube lit up, and the giant floating head himself appeared.

"Who are you? What are you doing—" A gloved hand smacked down on a button, and Zordon's tube winked out. The other Ranger turned off Alpha before he could come online, and high-fived his companion.

"All set," he whispered, and the two laughed evilly.

~oOo~

Doctor Kat Manx was awoken by the intruder alert blaring out at about three in the morning. She leaped out of bed, grabbing for the coat she'd left draped over the nightstand, and ran to the Delta Base's command center. The halls were filling up with confused SPD officers, but Kat pushed through them without much trouble.

She came through the control room's doors just in time to see two shadowy figures, which looked like morphed Rangers, teleport out. Frowning, Kat turned on the lights. Her breath caught in her throat, and she stared at what was left of the room. Then, snapping out of it, Kat went to a control panel. Wiping the screen clear, she pushed the intercom.

"Commander Cruger? I think you'd better get in here, sir," she said.

~oOo~

Captain Logan turned away from the nighttime Millennium City's skyline as a young officer entered his quarters. Saluting briefly, Logan looked at the young man's shell-shocked expression, and asked, "What is it, Lieutenant?"

"Sir," the man began, and paused. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "We've discovered at least ten major timeline alterations within the last eight hours. Also, the control center has been attacked. We think it was a pair of renegade Power Rangers." Logan's face darkened, and he strode out the door, the officer trailing after him.

"Contact the past teams, we need to warn the rest of the Rangers what's coming their way," he said.

~oOo~

"But Daddy, I didn't do it!" Prince Gasket wailed. The Moon Palace was in uproar.

"The Power Rangers would never do something like this," King Mondo retorted, wading over to his son. "Who else has access to the Palace and time on his hands, eh?"

"Darling, how would Gasket manage all this?" Queen Machina said, pointing her fan around at the mess.

"Ye sent for me, sire—Great Scott!" Klank exclaimed, entering the room. Orbus merely made a sound of incredulous horror.

"Exactly," Mondo replied grimly.

~oOo~

Cam had already contacted the Dino Thunder Rangers, and the two teams were in conference. Everyone was still in their pajamas, but fully awake.

"But how?" Tori asked. "I mean, nobody even knows our secret identities."

"We can't be sure of that anymore," Tommy replied. Both teams exchanged alarmed looks. "I'm getting a call from Time Force," the Black Dino Ranger added, typing orders into his computer, "apparently we're not the only ones having this trouble." The screen split, and Jen Scotts of Time Force appeared, along with Andrew Hartford and RJ. Both looked sleep-deprived and worried. In the background, the Rangers could hear Ronny ranting about what would happen when she caught the culprits.

"Do you know what's going on?" Mr. Hartford asked, resting his head on his hand.

"No clue," RJ replied, and the others followed suit. "Apparently it's happening all over the timeline."

~oOo~

The Astro Megaship landed on top of the Aquabase, and was lowered smoothly into the hangar. The twelve Rangers barely waited for it to settle before dashing out and down the hallway. Staff ducked out of the way just in time, and the Galaxy and Space Rangers arrived in Rescue Ops within five minutes. Pulling off their helmets, they wasted no time with greetings.

"What on Earth is going on?" Leo demanded. Doctor Fairweather stepped back from the computer, and all the Rangers gathered around it. Nearly every single Ranger team was visible on the monitor: only RPM and Wild Force weren't, in fact. Nobody looked happy.

"Great," Turbo TJ said upon seeing his future self. "My Ranger base gets TP'ed_ twice_."

"No time for that, who's been doing this?" Andros said. "Whoever these people are, they're not restricting themselves to the good guys. Astronema sent some Velocifighters to intercept us because she thought we'd done it."

"Hey, where's Dustin?" Kira asked suddenly. The Ninja Storm Rangers looked around for a tense minute.

"Maybe he's just late," Tori suggested, but nobody else on her team seemed convinced.

"Chip's gone, too," Nick said. In the background, Madison could be seen biting her lip.

"Would this be a good time to mention I saw him practicing a new spell in the back room yesterday?" She asked. Just then, Princess Shayla and her Rangers came online.

"We know," Jason cut her off, "it's happened to everyone else, too. Apparently, some of our Yellow Rangers decided to celebrate April Fool's Day."

"Is that today for you too?" Z asked. She looked impressed in spite of herself. "That's pretty dedicated, TP'ing every single base and villain hideout, and making sure they're all at April Fool's Day."

"What do we do?" Mack asked.

"We're sending some wormholes your way," Jen said. "But some of your team should stay behind, just in case a villain tries something."

~oOo~

Dustin and Chip teleported into the Garage, still giggling. It was dark and silent, and they quickly shushed themselves.

"I wish we could have stayed to see Dai Shi's face," Chip hissed.

"I know, man, let's finish up here and get Venjix," Dustin said, reaching into the large bag of toilet paper rolls he was carrying. Then the lights went on, and the two Yellow Rangers jumped. Slowly, they turned around, to see dozens of Power Rangers from every different team standing behind them. Yellow seemed to be the predominant color, though. Their expressions varied from amused to angry. The pair swallowed simultaneously.

"Ranger Series Mystic Yellow and Ninja Yellow," Doctor K said, stepping forward with her hands behind her back. "What exactly prompted you to cover every single one of our bases with toilet paper?"

"Ummmm…it's April Fool's Day, and…" Dustin began.

"We thought it'd give everyone a good laugh," Chip finished for him, "you know, relieve some stress?" Hiding a grin, Doctor K shook her head.

"What do you think we ought to do to you for making such an enormous mess?" She asked. The two exchanged glances and backed up a step. "Not to worry, the rest of the Rangers have agreed on a suitable punishment." Doctor K held up the weapon her team had affectionately nicknamed the "underwear gun," and pulled the trigger. Chip and Dustin were blasted flat on their backs, left in t-shirts and shorts.

"Oh, that's just awesome," Justin laughed, "where do we get one of those?"

"Oh, and you'll have to clean it all up," she added, as the two picked themselves up, trying to maintain some sort of dignity.

"Dom suggested it to us," Chip protested. All of the Rangers turned to give the White Rhino Ranger acidic glares. He wilted.

"I meant it as a joke," he said, "I didn't think they'd actually go for it." Nobody stopped glaring, and Dom went over to help the two Yellow Rangers.

"I guess this means we're real Rangers, anyway, if we got included," Emily said to her teammates, and joined the trio. Trini followed her with a shrug.

"By the way, I'd keep an eye out for Merrick," Taylor said, "he's taken the TP'ing of the Animarium personally."

"But we did it to everyone!" Chip said, "Even our own bases!"

"We know," Vida said brightly. "But he won't listen to anybody, so watch your backs."

"We need to go back now," Katie said, checking her watch.

"You're sure you guys can't help us out with Venjix?" Scott asked.

"Sorry, this is your fight," Jason said, clapping a hand on the Red RPM Ranger's shoulder. "Don't worry, you can handle it." In ones and twos, the Rangers left.

"What are we going to do with all the toilet paper?" Dustin asked. A furtive grin crossed Chip's face.

"Who says we can't help the RPM Rangers, just a little bit?" He said.

~oOo~

"Tenaya 7!" Venjix barked. The hybrid sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes, and glanced at the clock.

"Venjix? It's four o'clock in the morning," she moaned, rising. "What is it?"

"Come here immediately." Venjix sounded slightly muffled. Tenaya shrugged it off and went. Only a few Grinders were out and about, and none of them paid much attention to Tenaya. To her surprise, the doors wouldn't open at first. Then, when they finally did, the hybrid couldn't believe her eyes.

"Venjix?" The entire room was filled floor-to-ceiling with crumpled toilet paper. Venjix's glowing red eye was barely visible through the mess.

"Tenaya, dispose of this wood pulp and find out who put it here!" He rumbled. Tenaya was still staring incredulously at the stuff.

"Either the Power Rangers have found out where we are and become suddenly much less mature, or…General Crunch!" She yelled. The toilet paper shifted, and the nutty robot waded out of the mess. Tenaya shook her head. "Coming, Venjix," she said, and her finger gun materialized.

~oOo~

A/N: April Fool's, I hope! I've had this bouncing around for a while since Pink Wolf Princess mentioned the two TP-ing everything in her Letters Between Rangers a while ago—go read those!—and decided now was a good time.


End file.
